Music Is Magic
by WaterIllusen
Summary: Don't get involved. That was the one rule she had to follow. What if the one rule you had to follow you broke and the person you're protecting others from was the one person who you needed protection from?
1. Chapter 1

Okay everybody I know I will probably get hate reviews for doing this but I really don't care

**Okay everybody I know I will probably get hate reviews for doing this but I really don't care. I love music and Harry Potter so I thought I'd put them together; and yes this is a musical!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous Harry Potter characters or any of the song lyrics I used in this story. I do however own my own character. **

**Now on with the show!**

On the train:

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining not a cloud in sight; the perfect way to start a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is, it was when they started out the journey to the school. About halfway through however the weather took a turn for the worst, it became stormy and rainy reminding the Hogwarts students of how it was only two short years ago that the Dementors had infiltrated their train looking for the notorious murderer Sirius Black. Black had escaped from Azkaban and was now on the loose and dangerous. At least that's what everybody was believing, the fact that he was on the loose was true however to dangerous part was the furthest from the truth; and nobody knew it better than the three students who had helped him escape from Hogwarts and the fate of having to suffer through the Dementors Kiss.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had been best friends for a few years now and they had been through quite a few near death experiences to go with those years of friendship. However this year they didn't think anything could happen. They had been chatting happily with not a care in the world when they reached the station at Hogsmeade. Hopefully this year would just be normal for once. But that was just wishful thinking.

The usual chatter of happy students filled the Great Hall as friends told each other their summer adventures and stories. The first years had already been sorted and now everybody was waiting for Dumbledore to begin his usual speech before dinner. As everybody chatted they kept shooting quick glances at Dumbledore waiting and confused as to why he hadn't started yet. Everybody was there and waiting. Weren't they? Just as people were getting nervous the doors opened and a cloaked figure walked in. Walking with a purpose and with confidence the person made their way up to the teachers table. A smile spread across Dumbledore's face as the person reached the table and began talking to Dumbledore quietly. With a nod he stood up with a smile now ready to begin his speech.

_In Dumbledore's office before the students arrived:_

_Dumbledore sat behind his desk watching the figure in front of him over his half moon spectacles. It was a young lady of 16 years, standing at 5'8 and weighing 130lbs he could tell that even though she wore a Hogwarts uniform that she was an athlete. She was quite toned, well in her line of work you had to be fit. Her hair goes just past her shoulder blades in a straight wave of chocolate brown. However there is a part of her hair that is different from the rest. It was copper colored and it went from the top right hand part of her head, diagonally down to the bottom left hand side. How did she get it do you ask? Well if she told you then she'd have to kill you. Her eyes are an orange/gold color and her skin had a natural touch of a tan to it, which made her eyes stand out. She stood there with her hands behind her back ready and focused. _

"_Do you understand?" he asked seriously_

_She nodded_

"_Yes sir completely, protect Potter no matter what but blend in" she replied in a tone that sounded as if she was talking to a general of an army._

_Nodding Dumbledore motioned with his hand to the door._

"_You may leave; the students will be arriving very soon."_

_With a nod the girl turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office however his voice made her stop and listen._

"_One more thing; don't get involved or attached" he warned however underneath it she could hear, what was it? Sadness? _

_Confused she turned back with her hand still on the doorknob and shook her head._

"_Never sir"_

_And with that she nodded again and left closing the door quietly behind her._

_Sighing Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the window watching as the carriages were beginning to arrive and along with it the one person that could change it all._

"_If only you knew"_

Back at the feast:

Dumbledore stood as the figure turned and faced the students; their hood still up and the cloak still wrapped around them so you couldn't who it was. Clapping to get to attention back from the quiet murmuring that had started since the person had arrived Dumbledore spread his arms in welcome.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

As he went through his usual speech he could tell that nobody really cared, all they really wanted to know was who that person was that was just standing there. Finally after he had gone through the usual list of announcements he got to what everybody cared about.

"Now, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you all, our newest student. She comes to us in her 5th year of education and is an exceptionally bright girl. She has already been sorted into Gryffindor and now without further adieu please join me in welcoming Artemesia Cromwell"

He began clapping and everybody followed suit, however the hood did not come off. With a grin Dumbledore leaned across the table to whisper something in her ear. With a sigh she reached up and untied the cloak revealing the girl that had been hiding underneath it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter two

**Alright chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fabulous Harry Potter characters or any of the song lyrics I used in this story. I do however own my own character. **

**Now on with the show!**

**Art's POV**

Art stood there in front of the whole school, as they stared at her, in silence. It wasn't really humiliating more as it was annoying. She didn't think she looked that funny. In fact she didn't think she was that bad looking at all. Sure her hair was a little funky but she thought that added to her persona if you will. Finally after a minute of silence Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Thank you Artemesia, you may take your seat now. I'm sure we'll all do our best to make her feel welcome" he said extending his arm towards the Gryffindor table where she had been "_sorted"_, yeah right, like it wasn't a big coincidence that she happen to be in the same house as my target.

She picked up her cloak from the floor where she had dropped it and headed towards her new house table. As she walked her eyes scanned the table for one face. _There you are_ she thought as she found him, the boy who lived. He was looking at her, but then again the whole entire school was still looking at her. Even though she didn't look at them she could feel their eyes burning holes in her back, not even caring about Dumbledore's beginning of term speech anymore.

However the attention was quickly drawn away from Art as food appeared on the tables. The feast had begun and the eyes had been drawn away. The subject of talk however was a different story. People quieted down as she walked by and Art knew that they were talking about her. It was pretty obvious, but she didn't care. Finding a place Art squeezed herself in between two first years across the table and four people down from her target. Again not a coincidence. She began filling her plate and began eating, every few minutes her eyes quickly darted to her target and back down. _Why is he still looking at me?_ She thought annoyed but smirked when a girl sitting beside him nudged him out of his trance as he had not even begun to put food on his plate let alone eat.

**Harry's POV**

Harry stared at the new girl, she was pretty to say the least, but she looked very cold. Almost bored as Dumbledore introduced her, but he felt the urge to want to know her and talk to her. He nudged Ron.

"You know anything about this?" he asked but didn't really expect him to know anything. By the looks on everybody's faces nobody but the teachers had known, even Malfoy the one who was always bragging for knowing everything first was chatting quietly with his fellow Slytherins and every so often glancing at Artemesia. _Artemesia, _what an odd name. However odd, it did however add to her mystique and it seemed to fit her for some reason.

Harry watched as Artemesia walked along the table before taking a place not that far from him and immediately began filling her plate. His mind kept racing with questions and thoughts that he didn't hear Hermione speaking to him. Only her elbow in his ribs brought him back to reality.

"Ow! What?" he snapped whipping his head around and looking at Hermione annoyed. Raising an eyebrow she nodded at his plate.

"Are you going to eat or gawk because, really Harry if you want to impress a girl, drooling while blatantly staring at her won't do it" she quipped giving him a knowing look before she continued eating.

Harry sat there embarrassed that he had been caught, but quickly recovered as he began piling food on his plate.

"I wasn't gawking, or drooling" he muttered quietly.

"Mmmhmm" Hermione's tone was that of a non-believer.

Sighing Harry began staring pointedly at his food but every once and a while stole a glance at the new girl.

**Alright I know this chapter was short and boring but I needed to put that in there before we could move one. I promise in the next one it will get interesting!**

**Review please!!**


End file.
